borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Willowtree not changing weapon levels?
I have just started to figure out how to use willow tree, but the only constant that i cannot seem to change, even when I DO CHANGE it is the level that the guns are at. I edit the levels by using the edit all levels option, but all of my guns remain at level 1 b/c there is no level requirement for them, and the damage is at an average of 6. Am I not doing something right? ICT Venom 21:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Which version are you using? I do them individually, slide the quality and level up to where you want them, then save the changes. DeviousVidrio 22:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm using the new version which has support for knoxx. I have also tried moving the sliders for level and quality and I still keep getting level 1 guns. ICT Venom 00:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) just as a idea Save changes button? Demonique 00:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Simple steps that mess just about everyone up ... 1 - Backup the Save file BEFORE you edit. 2 - You can't have the character you want to edit active in Borderlands. Exit that character and then open it's Save file. 3 - Quality is restricted by Level. Ex: you can't have a Q5 at Lvl0. Check the WT guide for the chart. 4 - You must hit Save Changes for each weapon. If you move off that weapon before hitting save, all changes to that weapon will be lost. 5 - You must hit Save File when completed. If making lots of changes, save often so you don't lose it all if something goes wrong. -- MeMadeIt 02:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think I figured it out, I switched to the previous version and it warned that quality would be set to zero because there were parts that were not compatible with each other. ICT Venom 13:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok I am having a similar issue. I am using WillowTree# I have a perfectly legit weapon and all I want to do with it now is scale it up in levels as I level up. (weapon code included) it doesn't matter what combination of level/quality I use it still loads in game with only 11 damage as a no level weapon. and before you say anything I DO save it correctly. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag2_Dahl_Bulldog gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel5_JakobsStriker gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc4_Carnage gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_HighSpread2_Matador 0 0 0 12 I will check back in a bit for a response. thank you for your help updating my situation. i purchased a lvl 10 shotgun in game. opened the save in willowtree, and ONLY changed the level of the weapon from 10 to 11. saved weapon, saved game, loaded back into BL and the shotgun has reverted to no level. i didnt change anythinig else. : Is that coding for a pre-knoxx concoction? That definitley will not work nowadays, if the new updates are applied.Beware the clap 02:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know that I'd call that a "perfectly legit" item when it has parts from 4 different manufacturers mixed together, including two different legendary parts. Regardless, matt911 released an updated WillowTree# today (version 2.1) which is available from Sourceforge https://sourceforge.net/projects/willowtree/files/ that fixes several problems with reading/writing saves, item import/export, and the locker. That may solve your issue, although it is geared toward the latest patch level, so I don't know how well it works if you aren't fully updated. MouseyPounds 07:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC)